History
by ichizenkaze
Summary: Kisah percintaan Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung tertuang di sini. Menceritakan tentang keindahan, kesempurnaan, perkelahian, juga kepahitan dari mencintai satu sama lain. Jeon Jungkook hanya terlalu menyukai Kim Taehyung. Drabble Collection. College!Au. KOOKV Fanfiction. Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung. BTS FICT. RnR Juseyooo
1. Chapter 1

_"You and me got a whole lot of_ _ **history**_ _._

 _We could be the greatest thing that the world has ever seen."_

 _(One Direction - History)_

.

Title : History

Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung

Warn! BL! **Jeon!seme.** Don't read if you don't like. College!Au.

Ichizenkaze

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

 **Our First Encounter**

* * *

Jungkook benci diktat-diktat menyebalkan yang harus ia tekuni seharian. Pekerjaan ini membuatnya harus tinggal lebih lama di perpustakaan, berteman dengan buku-buku tebal memusingkan kepala, ditambah jadwal makannya yang telat akibat tugas-tugas sialan yang harus ia kumpulkan sesegera mungkin agar nilainya tidak menyentuh huruf B. Lebih benci lagi ketika Dosen _Mekanika Teknik_ -nya memberikan kelasnya setumpuk tugas yang tidak main-main di musim semi cerah yang seharusnya ia habiskan dengan bermain sepak bola atau sekedar _sparring_ futsal dengan kelas lain.

Alih-alih berada di lapangan hijau ditemani terik matahari panas dan tubuh penuh keringat, ia harus merelakan waktunya untuk berkutat dengan segala macam pembahasan mengenai gaya, pembebanan, torsi, momen dan semua hal menyebalkan lainnya yang butuh kepala dingin dan konsentrasi penuh untuk memahaminya. Ia mencintai jurusan yang ia pilih, tentu saja. Namun, lama-lama semua pelajaran ini membuatnya muak. Perhitungan tak henti dan kecermatan luar biasa yang seringkali ia abaikan. Jungkook masih pemuda berumur sembilan belas tahun yang sembrono dan lebih memilih bermain _XboX_ sampai pagi daripada tenggelam dalam buku-buku tebalnya untuk kuis esok hari.

Jungkook mengumpat ketika ia salah membawa buku; tertera tulisan besar Mekanika Teknik 2 dan terdapat keterangan untuk mahasiswa Teknik Sipil di bawahnya. Jungkook menghela nafas lelah, kembali mengumpat kasar saat ujung celananya tersangkut kursi dan hampir membuatnya terjungkal tidak elit. Sial, ini perpustakaan dan sekecil apapun suara bisa membuat seluruh pasang mata menatapnya tak suka. Jungkook bergumam maaf, membungkukkan tubuh lalu melangkah menuju rentetan rak-rak besar nan tinggi tempat seluruh ilmu arsitek terangkai sempurna.

Ia menjulurkan tangan ke atas, ingin menjangkau buku yang terletak di bagian rak yang agak tinggi. Jungkook dikejutkan dengan jari sehangat musim semi dan selembut sutra yang bersentuhan tipis dengannya. Jungkook bisa saja memarahinya, mengirimi rentetan cacian karena _hell_ moodnya sangat tidak bagus saat ini. Tetapi, seluruh ucapannya tenggelam begitu saja saat ia menoleh. Mendapati wajah teduh bercampur pemberontakan murni. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Berwarna merah alami dan kini tengah sedikit terkuak basah, menghantam sel-sel lapar di otak Jungkook karena aroma pasta gigi pemuda itu adalah campuran manisnya strawberry dan mint yang menyejukkan. Pandangan Jungkook terangkat naik. Membuat mata mereka bertatapan dalam beberapa detik yang menyekat atensi. Matanya menatap Jungkook. Bersinar dan dingin. Warnanya mengingatkan Jungkook akan lelehan coklat bercampur bubuk _milo_ manis yang dapat menggerus gigi tetapi mampu memanjakan lidah.

"Eoh?" Ia bersuara dan mengedipkan mata. "Maaf," ucapnya. Mengambil langkah mundur teratur. Menerbangkan aroma Peppermint samar yang tercium oleh penciuman Jungkook yang setajam anjing. Rambut mahoninya bergerak halus saat ia melangkah mundur, memberikan jarak karena bahu mereka yang sempat bertubrukkan secara tidak sengaja.

Jungkook berdeham kecil. "Tidak masalah." Ia tersenyum kecil. "Butuh buku ini?" Tanyanya sembari mengambil buku yang sempat ingin diambilnya dan menyerahkannya pada pemuda itu.

"Ya," jawab pemuda itu. Tersenyum acuh dan menimang berat buku itu dalam genggamannya. "Tiga kali bolos dan mendapat ancaman manis dari dosen tua itu yang dengan senang hati akan menulis huruf C di lembar rekap nilaiku dan memberikan pilihan; meringkas buku tebal ini atau mengulang mata kuliahnya semester depan. _Sialan_ , tentu saja aku memilih meringkas buku ini. Ya, walaupun dia hanya memberiku waktu satu hari untuk menyelesaikannya." Pemuda itu mengangkat buku setebal tiga senti dengan halaman hampir menyentuh angka 600 lembar dengan wajah enteng. "Menyebalkan, huh?"

Jungkook menjawab gugup. "Sangat."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Memperlihatkan bentuk _rectangle_. Sempurna. Iya, senyumannya sangat sempurna, mampu menyihir Jungkook hingga tak sadar ikut mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Seketika kepenatan akan jam-jam bergumul dengan bermacam Teori Newton hilang entah kemana.

"Eh? Apakah kau juga mau mengambil buku ini?" Ia memasang wajah bersalah yang lucu. Bibirnya tertarik melengkung, dengan alis saling bertautan.

Jungkook terkekeh. "Tugasku tidak terlalu penting." Ucapnya sambil mengibaskan tangan seakan tak perduli. Jungkook tersenyum kecut dalam hati. Deadline untuk tugasnya adalah besok. Catat itu, besok. _Besok_. Dan jungkook masih bisa bersikap sok _cool_ di depan pemuda yang mempunyai senyuman teramat indah di hadapannya ini.

"Terimakasih," Ucapnya tulus. Memberikan Jungkook senyuman mematikan.

Sialan. Ada bubuk sihir yang pasti ditebar pemuda itu ditiap senyumannya. Jungkook saja hampir lupa bernafas ketika melihatnya. Pemuda itu memiliki jenis senyuman yang sulit ditolak. Senyuman yang membuat siapa aja berteriak gemas dan diam-diam ingin mengecup bibirnya yang berbentuk kotak.

"Aku duluan. Waktuku tinggal delapan belas jam lagi untuk menyelesaikan tugas _jahanam_ ini." Ia memutar bola matanya malas, terkekeh lucu sambil melambaikan tangan, membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauh.

Jungkook bahkan belum sempat bertanya namanya. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang kering, tenggorokannya tercekat, ia menatap punggung sempit pemuda itu yang berlalu semakin jauh. Detak sol sepatunya berdecit halus saat ia melangkah. Jungkook tergagap, ia mengangkat tangan, berteriak meminta perhatian.

"Hei—"

" _Taehyung_." Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuh menghadap Jungkook, masih dengan senyuman melengkung di wajahnya. Ia memberikan Jungkook kerlingan menyesatkan. "Namaku Kim Taehyung."

Jungkook membuka mulut terkejut, berkedip beberapa detik lalu mengangguk tipis dan tersenyum. "Aku Jeon Jungkook."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jeon Jungkook."

"Aku juga."

Taehyung memeluk bukunya dalam dekapan. "Semester empat, Teknik Sipil. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Well, semester dua. Arsitektur."

"Waw, cool." Taehyung menggerakkan tangannya gugup. "omong-omong aku harus segera mengejar kelasku."

"Oh, tentu. Jangan buat aku menahanmu."

"Dan kelasku berakhir jam lima sore," Ucapnya sambil berjalan mundur. Mata mereka tak lepas satu sama lain. Mencoba menelaah dalam dan pasti. Taehyung menyisiri poni coklatnya ke belakang, membuatnya menjadi acak-acakan namun kembali terjatuh halus di dahinya, menggoda Jungkook dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang agresif namun pasif di saat yang bersamaan.

"Cafe di ujung jalan?" Aju Jungkook, menaikkan alis.

"Boleh," Jawab Taehyung lalu tertawa lepas. "Kalau begitu aku pamit."

"Oke."

"Oke."

"Jam lima?"

"Jam lima tepat."

"Manis."

"Maaf?"

Jungkook menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil. "Sampai bertemu jam lima nanti...,"

 _...manis._

* * *

TBC

* * *

HELOO~ KESAYANGANKUU~

jadi ya, ini adalah semacam kumpulan drable yang bakal terus bersambung dan menceritakan secara ringkas gimana kisah cinta Taehyung dan Jungkook. Aku ga bisa prediksi sampe berapa chapter. Just enjoy it, yea?

P. S untuk cinnynese : FFNYA YA TEH KUTUNGGU SANGAT /KECUP/

Last, i'm appreaciate reviews soooo much

RnR Juseyooo~


	2. Chapter 2

_"You and me got a whole lot of_ _ **history**_ _._

 _We could be the greatest thing that the world has ever seen."_

 _(One Direction - History)_

 _._

Title : History

Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung

Warn! BL! **Jeon!seme**. Don't read if you don't like. College!Au.

Ichizenkaze

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

 **Our First Confession**

* * *

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Yap"

"T-tapi, jika kau lelah kau bisa katakan, aku masih bisa jalan"

Jungkook menggeleng dan menyebabkan rambut kecil di tengkuknya menyentuh leher Taehyung. "aku tidak mau menanggung resiko kau terjatuh dan lukanya akan semakin parah"

Taehyung tersenyum, mengeratkan lengannya pada leher Jungkook namun tidak sampai membuat pemuda itu tercekik. Ia menunduk dan hidungnya menghirup aroma pundak Jungkook yang hangat. Campuran antara parfum yang bertahan lama lalu menguar dengan aroma tubuh Jungkook yang lembut dan maskulin.

Taehyung tahu jantungnya berdegup cepat hingga rasanya menyatu dengan punggung Jungkook. Ia bernafas dan Jungkook ikut mengeluarkan desahan nafas yang tersiksa. Komplek asramanya masih sedikit jauh, namun Jungkook bersikeras agar membawa Taehyung selamat sampai ke tempat tujuan dalam gendongannya yang aman. Meminimalisir keadaan pergelangan kaki Taehyung yang sedikit membengkak.

"Mau minum sesuatu?" Tawar Jungkook.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin cepat pulang," ucapnya "aku berat, kau tahu."

Jungkook tertawa. "Memang," ucapnya dan membenturkan pelipisnya pada kepala Taehyung hingga pemuda manis itu mengaduh dengan suara lucu.

Taehyung menegakkan punggungnya. "Aku turun saja, _deh_."

"Tidak akan." Keras Jungkook. Semakin mempererat cengkramannya di lekukan lutut Taehyung. "untuk ukuran seorang lelaki, kau tidak berat sama sekali. _Duh_ , apa sih yang kau makan bersama Jimin tiap hari sampai tubuhmu sekurus ini?"

"Hei, gunakan _Hyung_." Protes Taehyung. Jungkook susah sekali disuruh menggunakan _Hyung_ saat berbicara dengan Jimin. "Dan menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku makan lima kali sehari. Samgyupsal saat makan siang, ditambah dua poris Jajangmyeon, Twigim, tiga Tteoboki untuk makan malam dan terakhir seporsi besar ramyun beserta sup rumput laut."

"Daebak." Jungkook tertawa, punggungnya bergetar dan merambat ke tubuh Taehyung dalam gendongannya. Dagu Taehyung yang berada di pundak Jungkook terkena efek cukup sakit akibat gelak tawa Jungkook yang tak henti.

"Lalu, berapa berat badanmu, Hyung?"

"Entahlah." cicit Taehyung pelan, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada pundak Jungkook yang tegap dan terasa pas saat lengannya melingkar di sana. "mungkin 61?"

Jungkook meringis. "kemana perginya semua makanan itu?"

Taehyung terkekeh lucu. "Tidak tahu. Jimin saja sudah protes beratus kali tentang hal ini. Jimin harus bekerja ekstra keras di gym untuk membakar semua lemak yang kita makan setiap hari seperti orang kesetanan. Sedangkan aku?" Taehyung menyuarakan _huft_ kecil di belakang telinga Jungkook. "Berat badanku tidak pernah naik."

Jungkook tertawa, dan Kim Taehyung tahu sihir apa yang Jungkook kirimkan dari tawa itu. Tubuhnya menghangat dan ia seakan ingin menggenggam Jungkook sangat erat seperti ini. Taehyung meremas pundak Jungkook, ia dapat melihat lirikan gugup Jungkook akibat perbuatan kecil yang berdampak besar bagi degup jantung mereka berdua.

"Bisakah kau lambat sedikit?" Pintanya di balik leher Jungkook.

"Lambat apa?"

"Langkahmu?"

Jungkook diam sesaat dan langsung melambatkan langkahnya. Saat bersama Taehyung dia tidak perduli akan apapun. Apapun. Termasuk pandangan aneh dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Dia hanya ingin membuat Taehyung nyaman di dekatnya.

Tidak ada yang lain.

"Entah mana yang harus kusyukuri saat ini," ucap Taehyung pelan dan hampir membuat Jungkook tersiksa. "Menghabiskan waktu bersamamu dengan belajar skateboard atau pergelangan kakiku yang terkilir saat mencoba gerakan kickflip?"

Jari-jarinya kini mengepal kuat di pergelangan tangan yang melingkar di leher Jungkook.

"Apa yang disyukuri dari terkilir?" Tanya Jungkook balik. Ia menatap lurus ke arah jalanan yang semakin sepi dan angin musim semi berhembus menghempas jaket kulitnya. "Aku merasa sangat bersalah, kau tahu. Mungkin terlalu dini untuk mengajarkanmu teknik kickflip."

"Tapi kata Mingyu, itu teknik dasar."

"Tapi kau baru pertama kali bermain skate. Mengendarai skate dengan dua kaki dan melatih keseimbangan saja sudah cukup. Ya Tuhan, kau tidak mengerti. Jantungku seperti mau lepas saat melihatmu jatuh."

Taehyung tersenyum di balik pundak Jungkook. "Hari itu. Saat pertama kali kita bertemu di perpustakaan. Aku hampir saja mengurungkan niat ke sana. Merelakan nilaiku C karena membayangkan meringkas buku dengan halaman menyentuh 600 lembar itu benar-benar membuatku mual,"

"Aku hampir menjerit bahagia dan memeluk dosen tua itu lalu mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah memberiku tugas meringkas buku biadab itu. Aku bertemu denganmu _di sana_. Dan kau adalah lelaki pertama yang membuatku berpikir untuk menikah muda." Taehyung tertawa, Jungkook ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apanya?"

"Kapan kita akan menikah?"

"Eiii," Taehyung mengacak-ngacak rambut Jungkook kasar. "Aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Tapi aku serius."

"Memangnya kau menyukaiku?"

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu?"

Taehyung berdecak kesal. "Jangan bercanda."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda?"

"Dasar _bocaaaah_." Kini ia menarik-narik rambut jungkook hingga pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu mengaduh samar diiringi tawa.

"Aku kira kau juga menyukaiku," ucap Jungkook tipis. "Ternyata tidak ya?"

"Eh? Kata siapa?"

"Jadi kau menyukaiku atau tidak?" Tanya Jungkook dengan nada serius.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Benar-benar," decak Jungkook. "Memangnya tidak terlihat ya?"

Sangat. Sangat terlihat. Semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka dan dilanjutkan dengan minum kopi bersama, saling tukar ID _Line_ , _Kakaotalk_ , dan _Instagram_ , lalu mengirimi sticker-sticker aneh yang berujung ucapan selamat malam dan selama pagi dengan emot kecil berbentuk hati. Jungkook yang mengirimi voice note setiap malam, ucapan selamat tidur yang paling ampuh untuk Taehyung tenggelam dalam mimpi indah. Selca-selca terselubung tanda ia menyebutkan betapa ia menyukai Taehyung, mention-mention rahasia yang ia sematkan di akun twitternya saat melakukan percakapan dengan Mingyu. Seruan bernada godaan teman-teman klub skateboard Jungkook malam ini ketika Taehyung ikut menemani Jungkook latihan. Senyum samar gugupnya, lirikan penuh perdulinya, tingkah polos menggemaskannya, sikap dewasa penuh perhatiannya, tatapan memujanya, genggaman hangatnya. Itu semua terlihat nyata, dan Taehyung takut ia salah menangkap sinyal yang terang-terangan diberikan Jungkook.

"Kau butuh aku berlutut di depanmu dengan seikat bunga mawar untuk membuktikannya?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Aku bukan cewe, _please_."

Jungkook tersenyum maklum. "Iya, iya. Aku mengerti."

Taehyung mengeratkan lengannya di leher Jungkook, terkikik kecil di pundak tegap Jungkook yang melindunginya dari terpaan angin.

"Jadi, mulai malam ini aku boleh _'kan_ mengganti namamu menjadi _Pacarku_ di akun Line dan Kakaotalk?" Aju Jungkook.

Mereka memasuki gerbang asrama, untungnya kamar Taehyung terletak di lantai satu, walaupun keberadaanya sedikit jauh dari gerbang utama. Mereka harus melewati lorong panjang hingga akhirnya sampai di depan kamar Taehyung yang ia tempati bersama Jimin.

"Boleh, aku juga akan mengganti namamu dengan _Pacarnya Taehyung._ "

Ia turun dari punggung Jungkook yang membantunya menapak dengan hati-hati.

"Baiklah, Pacarnya Jungkook. Hati-hati dengan langkahmu. Besok kita harus mendatangi dokter."

"Aku rasa tidak perlu."

"Harus."

"Ini hanya terkilir. Aku bisa membeli obat pereda nyeri, dan masalah selesai."

Taehyung berdiri dengan dipapah Jungkook, ia menatap mata Taehyung yang bersinar dan poni coklatnya yang berkibar tersibak angin, ia menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya dan membuat sebuah kuluman senyum yang indah.

"Kenapa pacarku keras kepala sekali?"

"Kenapa pacarku tampan sekali?'

Jungkook tertawa gemas. Mencubit pipi Taehyung yang meringis lucu.

"Baiklah, baiklah kau menang." jawab Jungkook. "Tapi usahakan tidak bergerak terlalu aktif seperti biasa. Oke?"

" _Siaaap_ ,"

Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya di dada Taehyung. "aku menaruhnya di sini," ia menepuknya hangat dan membuat rona merah aneh di pipi Taehyung. "kepercayaan, rasa sayang, cinta, dan hidupku." ia tersenyum sangat tampan. "Jadi, jangan coba untuk merusaknya. Karena tidak ada yang bisa memperbaikinya selain dirimu."

Taehyung terkesiap, ia mengangguk paham, tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menatap mata Jungkook yang temaram.

"Sudah selesai rayuan gombal mu, _eoh_?"

Keduanya tersentak kaget, Taehyung mengeluh keras saat menyadari suara siapa itu.

"Diamlah, Jimin." teriaknya sementara Jungkook tertawa dan membantu Taehyung berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

Jimin langsung ikut membantu "apa salahnya sih aku overprotektif sedikit pada sahabatku?" Gerutunya datar namun masih menakjubkan.

"Aku tidak butuh sikap overprotektifmu itu, oke?" Taehyung mendesah lega saat tubuhnya duduk nyaman disalah satu sofa dalam kamarnya. "Kau mau minum dulu, Kook-a?"

Jungkook menggeleng dengan wajah geli. "aku rasa tidak, memperkecil kemungkinan untuk sahabatmu memotong kepalaku karena sudah menculikmu sampai larut malam"

Jimin mengangguk setuju. "kau paham sekali, 'kan?"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya. "katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, _Chims_. Kau bahkan meminta Yoongi Hyung untuk menginap saat kau demam, hanya demam"

Jimin tertawa dibarengi Jungkook. "Itu kebutuhan alami," ujarnya tenang dan kembali datar.

Taehyung membuat gerakan aneh pertanda jika Jimin sudah gila. Jungkook meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kepala Taehyung dan mengelusnya hangat hingga degup jantungnya kembali menggila.

"Aku pamit," ujarnya dan tersenyum sopan namun nyeleneh ke arah Jimin. "jaga dia baik-baik untukku, Jimin-a."

"Panggil aku Hyung, _brat_." Desis Jimin. "Dan tentu saja aku akan menjaga Taehyung. Sahabat rewelku ini butuh kucuci otaknya karena sudah berani berkencan dengan seorang _brondong_."

"Ah, lebih baik kau ambil kaca, Jims." Protes Taehyung. "Beda umurku dengan Jungkook tidak terlalu kentara seperti hubunganmu dengan _your sugar daddy_."

Jimin mendecih. "Banyak keuntungan dari mempunyai pacar yang lebih tua. Dan cepatlah pergi, Jeon. Aku butuh mengunci pintunya."

Taehyung mengeluarkan gumaman _jangan dengarkan si gila Jimin_ pada Jungkook. Jungkook mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil, menepuk lembut pipi Taehyung dan mengucapkan selamat malam pada Jimin yang membalasnya dengan geraman _cepatlah_. Jungkook tersenyum kearah Taehyung dan pemuda itu membalas senyumannya. Dan satu senyuman itu sudah membuat Jungkook yakin dia akan pulang, tidur, dan mimpi indah.

Apalagi dengan status baru yang kini disandangnya, _Pacar Kim Taehyung._

* * *

TBC

* * *

RnR Juseyo~


	3. Chapter 3

_"You and me got a whole lot of_ _ **history**_ _._

 _We could be the greatest thing that the world has ever seen."_

 _(One Direction - History)_

 _._

Title : History

Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung

Warn! BL! **Jeon!seme**. Don't read if you don't like. College!Au.

Ichizenkaze

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Our First Argument

* * *

"Jadi di sebelah kirimu, di kakimu Taehyung. Kaki sebelah kiri."

"Oke." Taehyung merunduk ke arah telunjuk Jungkook.

"Itu adalah kopling, fungsinya untuk memutuskan hubungan antara putaran mesin dengan putaran roda, jadi kau bisa mengganti posisi gigi tanpa merusak roda gigi dan masing-masing gigi transmisi," Jelas Jungkook teliti, melirik beberapa kali Taehyung yang mengerutkan kening sambil menggigit bibir.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan dalam bahasa yang lebih mudah?" gerutu Taehyung. "Bahasa manusia?"

Jungkook memasang wajah gemas, "intinya gunakan kopling sebelum kau berganti gigi, naik ataupun turun."

"Oke," Taehyung mengangguk. Meremas stir dengan erat. Ia menahan senyuman lebar begitu Jungkook mencondongkan tubuhnya dan jarinya merambat ke sisi tubuh Taehyung untuk mencari sabuk pengaman lalu mengaitkannya dengan bisikan.

"Pelajaran paling pertama, sayang. Gunakan sabuk pengaman."

Taehyung memutar bola mata. Akhirnya tidak bisa menahan lebarnya ke arah Jungkook. "lalu disebelah kopling itu apa?"

"Itu rem. Kau pasti tahu fungsinya, kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "aku ini _bikers_ sejati. Tentu saja aku tahu fungsi rem."

"Tapi rem di sepeda tidak sama dengan di mobil."

"Tapi fungsinya sama," Taehyung mengerutkan kening.

"Iya, tapi di sepeda kau menggunakan dengan tanganmu, di sini kau akan menggunakan kakimu." Jungkook berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak mencubit dan meremas pipi Taehyung.

"Tapi fung—"

"Dan disebelah rem ada gas." Jungkook memotong ucapan Taehyung sebelum kesabarannya habis dan akhirnya mereka akan berakhir dengan bertengkar hingga acaranya mengajari Taehyung mengendarai mobil akan kembali terhambat. Menyenangkan ego Taehyung saat pemuda itu _ngambek_ merupakan pekerjaan berat bagi Jeon Jungkook. Ia harus memasang wajah bersalah sebaik mungkin dan ucapan permintaan maaf tak henti, ditambah beberapa kecupan yang meluntuhkan kekesalan Teaehyung juga hadiah-hadiah kecil agar pemuda itu kembali bersikap seperti semula.

"Oke, Oke aku siap!" Taehyung mencengkram stir dengan erat dengan cengiran lebar dan perasaan semangat yang berlebihan.

"Kau yakin sudah siap?" Jungkook bertanya sekali lagi. Sedikit was-was dengan rasa semangat yang keterlaluan di wajah Taehyung.

"Iya!" Taehyung memasang wajah gembira yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Jokmu sudah oke? Kakimu nyaman? Bisa menekan kopling, rem, dan gas? Posisinya oke?"

"Aye, Kapten!"

"Aktifkan rem tangan," intruksi Jungkook dengan mata tak lepas dari tangan panjang Taehyung yang mulai mulai mengikuti perintah Jungkook. "Putar kuncinya searah jarum jam," Jungkook buru-buru menggenggam tangan Taehyung. "arah jarum jam ke arah kanan, Tae." Ia masih menggenggam jari Taehyung. "Putar, tahan satu atau detik, dan _voila_ mesinnya akan menyala."

Taehyung bergerak aktif, ia senang hanya dengan Jungkook mengajarinya menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Lalu lalu aku harus apa lagi?" tanyanya antusias.

Jungkook melepaskan genggaman tangannya sebelum memberikan cubitan di sekitar pergelangan Taehyung yang membuat pemuda itu mengaduh samar lalu memukul telapak tangan Jungkook.

"Sekarang tekan koplingnya. Iya, benar. Seperti itu. Lalu pindahkan persenelling ke gigi satu. Di sini," Jungkook memberikan instruksi secara perlahan agar Taehyung mengerti.

"Kau bisa rasakan?" Jungkook menyentuh lengan Taehyung. "Kau harus mencoba merasakan transmisinya saat mobil berpindah gigi. Kau hanya perlu melakukan hal sama persis jika mau menaikkan gigi atau turun. Kau bisa mencobanya sekarang, memindahkan gigi naik maupun turun untuk ya _get the vibes_."

Taehyung melakukan yang dipinta Jungkook dengan patuh. "Ternyata tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan." Taehyung melihat pantulan wajahnya di kaca spion dan masih sempat merapikan rambut merahnya yang turun menutupi dahi.

"Dan sekarang kau akan menjalankannya." Jungkook menarik perhatian Taehyung kembali.

"Aku tidak akan menabrak apapun, kan?" Tanya Taehyung was-was.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan menabrak apapun."

"Tidak juga gerbang rumah Hoseok Hyung, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Awasi aku, jangan sampai aku menabrak anak anjing yang lewat atau kucing, atau anak kecil atau ibu-ibu hamil, nenek-nenek juga, Jungkook—"

"Sayang," Jungkook mencoba menenangkan Taehyung. "kau tidak akan menabrak apapun. Aku akan mengawasimu."

"Oke," Taehyung menarik nafas panjang. "lalu apa?"

"Kau harus menetralkan gigimu, lihat ke tanda N di sini." Jungkook menunjuk panel pesenelling di sampingnya.

" _Got it_ ," Taehyung melakukannya sesuai yang diinstruksikan Jungkook.

"Pindah ke gigi satu,"

"Siap,"

"Angkat perlahan kakimu. Taehyung, tidak usah sedramatis itu mengangkatnya. Angkat saja perlahan bersamaan kau tekan pedal gas."

"Aku lupa pedal gas yang sebelah mana," Taehyung bersuara panik.

"Yang paling kanan!" Jungkook tidak sadar berteriak.

"Jangan berteriak! Aku gugup!"

"Dammit, tekan pedal gasnya!"

"Aku sedang melakukannya!"

Mobil mereka bergerak dan melonjak seketika. Mengakibatkan Taehyung berseru dengan nada terkejut, tubuhnya tertekan sabuk pengaman hingga membuat dadanya sakit.

"Perlahan Tae, jangan buru-buru."

"Oh Ya Tuhan kau bawel sekali," Taehyung mengikuti arahan Jungkook.

Mobil mereka melaju jalan dengan kecepatan rendah. Meluncur manis dengan Taehyung yang tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari jalan raya komplek perumahan Taehyung yang sepi. Ia terlihat gugup dan was-was. Taehyung masih tidak dapat tersenyum.

"Rem Taehyung. Injak seperlunya,"

"Kenapa aku harus injak rem?"

"Di depan ada polisi tidur! Rem!"

"Rem yang _manaaaa_?!"

"Taehyung demi Tuhan kau lupa!"

"Yang mana sialan beritahu aku!"

"Tengah, sial."

"Kau memanggilku sial?"

"S-Sayang bukan seperti itu. Rem! Taehyung!" Jungkook kini benar-benar berteriak.

"Oh kau benar-benar menyebalkan!'

"Jangan lepas, sial— _sayang_." Jungkook buru-buru mengoreksi kalimatnya setelah mendapat pelototan dari Taehyung. Wajah Taehyung memerah menahan kekesalan. Ia merapatkan bibir dengan cara yang membuat Jungkook gemas ingin menggigitnya. Mobil mereka berhenti di tengah jalan. Taehyung dengan sengaja menginjak pedal rem dalam-dalam dan mencabut kunci mobil. Merenggut dan meletakkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Jungkook tertawa. Tergelak di tempatnya begitu ceria dan bahagia. Taehyung memukul lengan Jungkook menggunakan kunci dan menyuruh Jungkook berhenti tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?!" Taehyung mencebik kesal.

Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya cepat, melampaui kepala Taehyung lalu menarik tengkuk Taehyung mendekat dan langsung menciumnya. Jarinya yang satu langsung melepas sabuk pengaman yang terikat ke tubuh Taehyung lalu membawa pemuda itu duduk di pangkuannya. Ia meremas rambut Taehyung. Remasan intim yang tidak pernah gagal membuat Taehyung membuka bibirnya yang setengah basah diiringi rintihan tipis. Jungkook menyerang bibir Taehyung dengan beberapa lumatan dan gigitan yang membuat Taehyung kepayahan, mencengkram kerah kemeja Jungkook dan buku jarinya memutih akibat cengkramannya yang terlampau kuat. Ia membalas ciuman Jungkook tidak kalah cepat dan panas. Walau tidak mengerti kenapa Jungkook tiba-tiba saja menariknya menuju sesi _make out_ di dalam mobil tepat di tengah jalan komplek perumahan Taehyung yang dimana bisa saja seseorang memergoki mereka melalui jendela depan yang memang tidak dibuat satu arah.

Nafas mereka mengepul dan membuat titik-titik embun tipis di kaca. Taehyung mendorong Jungkook sekuat tenaga saat dirasa nafasnya habis. Jungkook menurut dan mengecupi pelipis Taehyung dengan kekehan.

"Kau harus sering-sering belajar mengendarai mobil, Tae." Bisik Jungkook.

"Apa, sih?"

Jeon Jungkook hanya terlalu menyukai Taehyung yang frustasi di bawah perintahnya dan kemarahan serta kerutan menggemaskan di wajahnya yang penuh kekesalan _. Jungkook terlalu menyukainya._

* * *

TBC

* * *

I'm such a trash for KookV, forgive me guys. Cie yang udah dapet driving license~

So yeah, RnR Juseyo~


End file.
